


Are You My Good Girl?

by SheriffStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Marking, Come play, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Extremely Underage, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Incest, Masturbation, Parent/Child Incest, Shota!Stiles, Shotiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheriffStilinski/pseuds/SheriffStilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good girl indeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You My Good Girl?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys. You know the drill. This is an incest fic. 
> 
> **WARNING** ; extreme underage, parent/child incest. 
> 
> If this squicks you, please click back and enjoy the rest of your day/evening. 
> 
> If it is something you like, welcome.
> 
> Also. I'm not sure what the age people started high school in the US but here where I live, in Australia, I started when I was twelve. So that's why I used that age.

"You're gonna be late for high school, baby." John breathes, hips working fast against the tight circle surrounding his cock. 

Stiles chuckles in his ear, tongue flicking against his earlobe before closing around it with her teeth. "Then you should hurry up and come for me, Daddy. You don't want me late for my first day, do you?"

Shaking his head on a groan, John brings his hands up, slips them easily in the open mouth of her shirt and thumbs at the hard nipples he finds there. "Where do you want Daddy's come, baby?"

Hand still sliding up and down the hard length of him, he watches her hike up the plaid skirt she's wearing, bunches the fabric against her belly button with her forearm. Using her other hand, she pulls the band of her panties out, flashing slick folds up at him. 

"Right here, Daddy." Stiles murmurs, glancing at him coyly from under her lashes. "Wanna wear your come today, feel it soak my panties and keep me wet all day for you."

John groans, bats her hand away from his cock and fists it himself, fucking into the tight circle with brutal thrusts. He places the head of his cock between slick folds, can feel the hard nub that lays there as he slides over it. Stiles begins to whimper, grinding her hips up to meet his. 

"Mm, Daddy." She whispers, fingers clenching around his arm just below his elbow while her other hand continues holding her panties out. "Can't wait to get to school, walk around and feel how creamy my pussy is and knowing why it's like that in the first place. Might have to sneak off to the bathroom and slowly fuck myself, fingers sliding your come into my hole and keeping it there."

John gasps, pushes Stiles until her back hits the wall, one hand planted above her head as his thrusts speed up. 

"I might call you, Daddy," his daughter whimpers, eyes beginning to close as her legs shake. "You wanna hear your baby fuck herself with the come that made her?"

The warmth that had began at the base of his spine burns hotter, rapidly making it's way up to his ears and down to his toes. Stiles had teased him all morning, bouncing around in nothing but his shirt, completely bare under it and sporting dry come between her thighs. And then she had the nerve to come downstairs dressed like this, white button up top opened to show off her lacy bra and short skirt just barely covering the matching panties stretched across her ass. 

John had nearly lost his mind in the corridor as she kissed him goodbye, before making her way to the front door. 

It's probably why they're fucking in the middle of the hallway door, where anyone could see through the open curtains in the lounge room, watch him fuck his twelve year old daughter. 

It's with that thought, John comes bodily between the wet folds surrounding the head of his cock. He groans, captures Stiles' lips in a bruising kiss that's all teeth and tongue. He continues to thrust over Stiles' clit, his come slicking the way when she gives out a sharp cry against his mouth, back arching as he can feel her hole clench around nothing. 

He fists his hand in her hair, yanks until her gaze is locked with his, eyes blown wide enough that he only sees a thin circle of amber. She whines when John slowly pulls his cock away, come smearing half the length of it. "I don't care how you do it, but I want you to fuck yourself with my come in the bathroom, videotape it and then send it to me. I want proof, you hear me? You don't, I'm gonna pull you over my lap and spank you when I get home. You gonna be good for me and do it?"

Stiles nods, licks her dry lips as her hands clench his sides. "Yes, Daddy."

"Good girl," he murmurs, releasing the hard hold he has on her hair, short nails scrapping over her scalp soothingly. Fixing her blouse and plaid skirt back up until it was considered appropriate for the public, he then pushes Stiles to her knees. "Clean Daddy before you go, baby. Can't have anyone knowing you're wasting my come, can we?"

There's a whispered _no_ before plush lips surrounds his cock and John tosses his head back, eyes slowly closing with every inch that sinks further into the willing and warm mouth. 

Good girl indeed.


End file.
